Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 138
"The Path to the Future - The Rainbow Bridge Bifrost" is the one-hundred and thirty eighth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Episode summary::With the [[Ark Cradle looming in the sky and slowly falling towards New Domino City, Sherry returns and reveals to Yusei and co. a shocking and evil future.]] Summary Contact from Sherry Team Ragnarok arrive outside Sector Security. Yusei asks how it is that they are able to use their Duel Runners, since all other Ener-D devices are down. Brave reveals his Rune Eye and Harald explains that since they haven't been affected by Yliaster's past actions, they haven't been affected by the minus Ener-D. Yusei realizes the same should be true for the Signers Duel Runners, because of the Crimson Dragon. Yusei, Jack and Crow check their Duel Runners and find them working. Yusei believes that they can reach the Ark Cradle with their working Duel Runners, but a voice appears, informing him that he is mistaken. Looking down, Yusei sees Sherry LeBlanc on the monitor on his Duel Runner. He is surprised to see her alive and Elsworth dashes over to see her. Sherry tells Yusei that she has seen the future, and advises him not to board the Ark Cradle, as in the future Yusei dies after entering. Akiza is shocked by this premonition. Sherry claims that a certain individual has shown her this future. Crow accuses Sherry of speaking as if she is their enemy, and demands to know who showed her such a vague future. Sherry states that ZONE, the being in the other dimension and in command of the Ark Cradle, showed her this future. Yusei realizes she is referring to the white, comma-shaped machine that appeared when they scanned the "Z-ONE" card at Sector Security. Jack suspects that ZONE is controlling Yliaster, but Sherry claims that ZONE is being righteous, and repeats her prophecy of Yusei's death. Yusei, angered, asks if Sherry is willing to destroy the city, causing the loss of millions of lives. However, Sherry is unmoved as she claims that by sacrificing them, billions more lives, including Yusei's, will be saved. Yusei still refuses to believe that there can be happiness in a future obtained by such sacrifices and insists that destroying New Domino City is the wrong decision. Sherry says that he shall die either way, but Yusei decides that he cannot know that until he tries. Elsworth asks Sherry where she is now. She informs him that she is in the Ark Cradle, which leads him to believe that she is being held hostage. However Sherry insists that she is there under her own free will and suggests that Elsworth forget about her. Sherry also declares that she will attempt to kill Yusei if he boards the Ark Cradle. Jack asks if she considers herself their enemy, which Sherry affirms. Yusei demands to know why, reminding her how she once hated Yliaster. Sherry explains that seeing the future changed her mind. She says that she is different from all of them and ends the connection. Inside the Ark Cradle, ZONE asks Sherry if she told Yusei everything, which she confirms. However, she believes that Yusei would board regardless, as he does not appear to fear his destiny. ZONE asks why she would tell him about his death if she knew that he would still board. Sherry bows her head and explains that it was simple courtesy and a testimony to her parting from him, especially because she vowed to kill him herself. Planning to board the Ark Cradle Lazar watches surveillance of the city, seeing masses of people crowd the city as they evacuate. He asks Team 5D's what they should do next: even if they could collide a positive Ener-D with the Ark Cradle, they don't know if it would stop it. The only working Ener-D they have on hand is within the Duel Runners of Team 5D's and Team Ragnarok and the Old Ener-D reactor. He wonders if use the Old Ener-D, but Jack argues that they can't use that reactor in its current minus Ener-D state because of the risk of starting another Zero Reverse. Yusei thinks it would be useful if they could get up there, but Crow states that all the helicopters and aircrafts in New Domino City rely on Ener-D. Even so, Yusei thinks that there must be a way of getting up there, because Sherry's vision included him entering the Ark Cradle, meaning a method would appear. Bruno calls that is positive thinking and Yusei suggests that they focus on finding out what that method is. However Leo says that he thinks it would be better if they don't find out what that method is. Crow looks at him in surprise. Leo, Luna and Akiza all look depressed. Leo feels they are better off avoiding something that is going to bring about Yusei's death. He and Luna rush over to Yusei, declaring that they don't want him to die. With tears streaming down his face, he begs Yusei not to go and states that New Domino won't be saved by him doing this. Before he can finish talking, Jack seizes him by the collar and orders him to stop this "selfish whining" and vows to stop whatever Sherry saw in this vision and not let Yusei die. With Leo dangling from Jack's grip, Lazar dashes over and pleads with Jack to stop, pointing out that he is fighting with a child. Jack lets Leo down and folds his arms, while Leo cries out loud. Yusei kneels down in front of him and assures him that Jack is right and he won't die. Leo and Luna both run into Yusei and hug him, both crying. Akiza silently looks away with a worried expression on her face. Later, while Yusei is alone, he reflects on his encounter with what appeared to be his father, who had warned him not to get close to the Ark Cradle, because it is the place which leads to the destruction of mankind. Yusei resolves to prevent any disasters like Zero Reverse from ravaging the city, even if it costs his life. Team Ragnarok approach and say that they need to talk. Starting now, Harald says that they shall use their hands to build him a road to the Ark Cradle. While holding the card, "The Rainbow Bridge Bifrost", Harald explains the existance of Bifrost, a rainbow bridge that connects the human world to the realm of the gods. He elaborates that the god of light, Heimdallr, also known as a "Candor of Light", stands guard at Bifrost's base. Yusei realizes that they are referring to the Old Ener-D. Harald confirms this fact and that they plan to use its minus Ener-D, their Duel Runners, and the power of the "Aesir" to manifest a path with "The Rainbow Bridge Bifrost". Brave shows Yusei the area he will be riding on, which includes Daedalus Bridge. Yusei contacts Bruno via phone for help. He asks if Bruno can come to him without the others noticing. Bruno agrees and slips out of the building under the alibi that he needs to use the toilet. Outside the Poppo Time garage, Bruno remarks that using the Old Ener-D with the three "Aesir" is an impressive idea. Since Yusei defeated Yliaster in the World Racing Grand Prix, Harald believes Yusei should be able to save this world. No matter what it takes, he vows to get Yusei to the Ark Cradle at all costs. While the others gather mechanical items, Brave brings a Domino Ice vendor's cart. The machines are placed inside the cart, which is tied to the back of Brave and Dragan's Duel Runners. Team Raganrok and Yusei mount their Duel Runners, and with Bruno on the back of the cart, they drive off. At Sector Security, Akiza notices something unusual on a map and finds surveillance of Yusei on the highway. Jack realizes that he is heading towards Satellite, so he contacts Yusei and asks where he is going. Yusei explains that he has a plan to create a path to the Ark Cradle. Jack asks why they weren't informed of something so important. Yusei apologizes, informs them that he is going alone and advises that they get to safety. Team 5D's agree to go after Yusei and dash out. Elsworth curses his lack of a functional Duel Runner, but Crow promises to bring Sherry back safely. Elsworth tosses Crow the "Z-ONE" card, explaining that it was a safekeeping Dr. LeBlanc had given to Sherry and requests that Crow give it to her, should they meet. Bruno and Team Ragnarok race down a spiral staircase to the Old Ener-D reactor. Team Ragnarok look up at the Old Ener-D, and they begin their work. Yusei looks up at Daedalus Bridge and recalls the legend when Rex Goodwin, the hero of Satellite at the time, jumped off the bridge betting on changing the future. Having now chosen the same path as him, Yusei prays for Goodwin to guide him so he can save New Domino. Back at the Old Ener-D reactor, Harald advises Bruno to exit the reactor, to which Bruno complies. Team Raganarok connect their Duel Runners to the Ener-D and run their engines at full power. With their Rune Eyes glowing, Team Ragnarok summons the "Aesir" to aid them. Since Ener-D is the power controlled by humanity, Harald declares that they shall use everything they have to utilize it. The "Aesir" hold their hands out over the Old Ener-D tower, increasing the Ener-D's volume and reversing its rotation. Harald then calls forth Bifrost. The Aesir create beam of Ener-D that is shot into the sky. As the sky glows, a path appears from the Daedalus Bridge. Nearby, Jack, Crow with Leo on the back of Blackbird and Akiza with Luna on the back of Bloody Kiss ride towards the bridge and see the path. Over at the bridge, Yusei remarks about the appearance of Bifrost, praising Team Ragnarok for their accomplishment. Before he gets on the bridge, however, he hears the others arriving. Being the one that admired the legendary hero, Crow doesn't want Yusei to take his chance to ride over the bridge. Yusei is surprised that the others appeared so quickly, and Crow explains that his knowledge of back roads and shortcuts allowed them to catch up. Yusei still insists on boarding alone, as the dangers awaiting them on the Ark Cradle are still unknown. Jack points out that they cannot stop Yusei from boarding, but claims that the opposite is also true and Yusei would not be able to stop them from boarding with him, especially because they refuse to accept a future where he dies. Reminded that Team 5D's is about their bonds, Yusei understands and allows his friends to board with him. At the Old Ener-D reactor, Team Ragnarok struggle to keep the Ener-D high. On Bifrost Team 5D's all board the bridge and ride onto the rainbow path at full speed, scaring Leo because of the heights. Lazar and Elsworth watch them on a screen at the Sector Security headquarters and realize that they found a way. Elsworth shouts that he is entrusting his lady to them and Lazar similarly yells that he is entrusting Domino City to them. In the crowd of evacuees, Carly peers through her camera at the rainbow bridge and notices Jack and the others riding along it. Down below, Bruno is riding Delta Eagle. He says that he is on his way right now and transforms into his Vizor form before racing up the bridge. As Team 5D's get close to the Ark Cradle, Yusei notices him racing up behind them. At the Old Ener-D reactor, Team Ragnarok's Duel Runners reach their limits, causing their engines to explode. With that the three "Aesir" and the beam of Ener-D begin to fade away. Yusei looks down at this and worries about Team Ragnarok, but then realizes that Bifrost is starting to disappear from the bottom. Jack, Crow and Leo make it to the top, while Yusei slows down to assist Akiza and Luna. Crow realizes that Bloody Kiss is the only Duel Runner that wasn't modified, posing the risk of the disappearing bridge catching up to her. Akiza and Luna catch up to Yusei. At her speed, Akiza worries that they won't make it. However Yusei tells Luna to jump over to his Duel Runner, so he can reduce the weight on Akiza's to increase its speed. Luna agrees to do this, so Yusei grabs her and pulls her in. Vizor speeds up in front of Yusei, Luna and Akiza. He tells Yusei that he's creating a slipstream, so they should get behind him. The three Duel Runners get in line and barely get on the Ark Cradle. On the Ark Cradle Leo and Luna run towards each other and Luna apologizes for making Leo worry. Yusei checks to see if Akiza is okay and then thanks Vizor for his help. Jack pulls over next to Vizor and demands to know just who he is. Vizor explains that he has lost crucial memories and has come here to find answers. Crow insists that they don't have time for these questions, as long as Vizor isn't an enemy. The group agree to go towards the heart of the Ark Cradle, as that is where ZONE shall be. The seven of them drive along the spiral towards the center of the structure. They find out that the heart of the Ark Cradle is a mass of Ener-D and wonder what to do next. Inside they are monitored by ZONE and Sherry. ZONE says that he shall invite them inside and opens a hole on the ground just below them, causing the group to plunge into darkness. Cast References